Best Gift
by The Fourteenth
Summary: Kanda left Allen after he heard Allen was pregnant with their child. Then after five years, Allen dies and Kanda is told that he has to care of their daughter, Lila. Will he actually get used to parenthood? (Why can't I write summaries?) A little bit of MPreg, AllenXKanda, no lemons or limes, character death, and rated T for a reason.


**Disclaimer: DGM belongs to FUNimation and Katsura Hoshino. I own nothing except for the plot.**

_"Allen Walker, you are pregnant," The doctor had announced._

_The boy with shiny white was shocked when he heard the news. How the hell was he pregnant? His head spun and his heart clenched together. If he was pregnant…He recently just did…'that' with Kanda, who was standing right next to him, grinding his teeth._

_"H-how…?" The younger male asked._

_The doctor shrugged, "It seems like you are a super male. It means one of your chromosomes has an extra why, so it's XYY. I don't know, really, how this is possible…It's just I never heard of this before. A Y chromosome is a woman's chromosome. So, I'm guessing that triggered your sperms to act like eggs when a sperm entered your body." (__**A/N: None of this is true. Men who have an extra Y is called a Super Male. They are overly aggressive most of the time and supposedly most likely to become criminal. To find out more, search Super Male on .**__)_

_Allen shook as Kanda stepped up, "So, you're saying that Allen and I will have a child?"_

_The doctor nodded, "Yes…"_

_"Tch," Kanda made his favorite noise and started to walk off._

_"Kanda! Where are you going!?" Allen yelled._

_Kanda turned his head and glared at him, "There is no way in hell that I'm raising a child!"_

_And with that, the man walked out with Allen calling his name._

Kanda Yuu woke up from the dream. It was like that for five years now since that event happen. Every day, Kanda regrets what he had said to Allen more and more. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes while yawning. He rose from his bed and walked down the spiral stair case of his huge white house. His blue robe was lazily wrapped around him and tended to almost fall off his body. He yawned again as he went into the kitchen and took out a bowl, along with a cereal box and milk. Pouring the food and liquid in the bowl, he turned on the TV, which was in the living room that was right next to the kitchen.

**"Today, a fire had started in a house that was supposedly caused by a candle being too close to a curtain. There was one survivor and one death. The survivor was a five year old girl who said that her father had thrown her out the window before the house was whelmed by flames. May the man who protected his daughter rest in peace and look over her from above…With that said…"**

Kanda didn't know who they were talking about, but something inside him tightened. He shook it off and sat there, eating his cereal. After he was done, he sat it on the counter and since it was a Saturday, he went by his desk that held his black computer and turned it on. He opened up a file and scrolled down to the end where it said:

"Kanda Yuu:

No jobs unless emergency for today."

Kanda was a police officer, but he wasn't always there unless he needed to be. He was a skilled officer, and though this offer was handed to him many times, he didn't want to be a detective. He told them that if he was a detective, he would have to solve clues and look around. That wasn't his style. However, he had taken the job of being Chief. Most officers were usually at the station most of the time, but he liked to relax at home mostly.

He sighed and just closed his eyes for a moment. What was there to do? It's not like he can hope on a plane and go back to Japan. He took a band and pulled up his long hair that flown to the south of his back. What was he supposed to do today? He hated being home, yet he also hated being at work. Especially with Lavi and Lenalee…Well, no, just Lavi. Lenalee is fine.

Should he call Alma? No. They haven't talked for years and calling him out of nowhere just might be awkward. He sighed again and got off his chair. He decided to take a shower. As he stepped in, he let the hot pellets of water cover his body. He leaned against the shower wall and became a little drowsy. After staying like that for a few minutes, he finally washed himself and turned off the water. As if on time, the doorbell rang as he stepped out of the shower. He instantly covered himself with his robe and ran down stairs. He opened the door to reveal a rather old man with a little girl with white hair and blue eyes.

"Are you Yuu Kanda?" The man asked.

Kanda nodded, "Yes…"

The man bowed his head, "I'm sorry, but a man named Allen Walker had died in a fire today." Kanda widened his eyes as the man continued. "Fortunately, he left a will saying that if he should die, he would want you to take care of yours and his daughter, Lila Walker."

The man turned to the girl who stepped up and smiled. Her hair was white as snow and had eyes as blue as a dark colored sapphire. She smiled a small one, but her eyes were glassy and didn't meet his gaze. Kanda looked at her and thought to himself. _Is she our…child…?_

"You are her other father, right?" The man asked.

Kanda shrugged and before he could speak, the little girl-Lila- decided to, "Y-yes…Mama showed me a picture…"

She sniffled and tears started rolling down her eyes. Kanda then remembered something. Earlier, he heard on the news that a man saved his daughter in a fire. Kanda widened his eyes more. _No…_ He looked down at the child, who reminded him so much of Allen.

The man handed him a packet. Kanda looked at him, "What's this?"

"It's all her information. Her blood type, her likes and dislikes, what she is allergic too…You know, things like that," The man said simply.

"W-wait!" Kanda said. "You mean, she is now in my possession?"

The man nodded, "Yes. She is your daughter and responsibility. Not taking care of your child when there is no one else is against the law and you should know, am I right, Chief?"

"But…!"

"Good day, Mr. Kanda," He smiled and went to his car.

Lila was still crying and sniffling. Kanda looked down at her with mixed emotions on his face. She had a small white suitcase with her. He looked at her and dully told her to come in. She rolled her suitcase and went in, her head down.

Kanda examined her once again. She wore a white dress that was slightly dirtied by the fire he guessed. Her hair was also messy. He grabbed a strand and felt it. It was soft and smooth…Like Allen's. She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"So, you're the daughter of Allen?" She nodded. "How old are you?"

"F-five…" She answered.

He folded his arms, "You know, for someone who just lost their parent, you are taking it pretty well."

She smiled weakly, "Mama told me to don't stop and keep walking even if things get in the way. And this…this is just a bump in the road…A bump that I have to figure out if I should go around or over."

"You're pretty mature for a five year old," Kanda said.

"Mama said that it came from your side."

"Oh, did he now?" Kanda smirked.

She nodded and wiped her tears, "Will you take care of me?"

Kanda didn't answer at first, but he sighed, "I have to, but just to let you know, I'm not good with kids."

She looked at the house that she was in. She started to wonder around as Kanda sat down on the couch and took out the papers that were in the manila folder. Some had her information and her doctor notes. Then there was a letter. It read:

"Dear Kanda,

It's been a long time, hasn't it? Well, we have a daughter. I named her Lila Yui Walker, though you can change the last name to Kanda if you want. If this letter somehow gotten to you, it means that Lila reached you somehow or I'm dead. Lila knows a lot about you already, but you don't know much about her. She has most of my features, but every time I see those blue eyes, I can't help but think about a couple of years ago. It had hurt when you left me that day when the doctor announced my pregnancy, but when our beautiful daughter was born, my pain went away. She is my treasure and if I'm dead, I want you to get to know her more and cherish her. She has athletic skills and that deadly glare from you, but she has my musical talents. She has an amazing singing voice and she is trying to learn piano, so I signed her up for a class. On the back of this letter the address should be there for it along with her school's. Please, Kanda. She has always wanted to know more about you and I want you to protect her with your life. Protect our treasure, Kanda. Teach her things that I couldn't. Thank you for helping me make this gift. Farewell, Kanda Yuu.

Sincerely,

Allen Walker."

Kanda rubbed his mouth. So he wanted this. He wanted Kanda to take care of their child. He let out a breath. Just then he heard a sudden crash and a squeal. He stood up. _I'm not doing well with this so far_. He ran towards the noise and saw Lila on the ground surround be books.

She rubbed her head, "Ow…"

Kanda groaned and helped her up, "Be careful."

"Sorry…" She said.

He placed his hands on his hips, "Your…'mama' wrote a letter for me. Did you know about it?"

She nodded as she placed the books back into the bookshelf, "Yeah. I never read it though."

"He said that you can sing…? Is that right?"

She nodded again, "Yeah. Well, I think I can, but I'm not singing for you. I don't want to right now."

Kanda noticed how she sounded much like him. He was taken aback, but didn't show it. He picked up the house phone that was next to him and dialed a number.

"Lenalee? Are you busy?" He asked.

**"No. Lavi and I are having lunch, right now. Why?"**

"Can you two come over, like, now?"

**"Okay. We'll be there in a few."**

The twenty-three year old brushed his hand through his head. He picked up the girl and held her in front of him, "What do you want for lunch?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. What do you have? Oh, and I have big appetite."

"You get that from your mother…" Kanda stated.

Lila smirked and said in a slight attitude, "Now what do you have, _Papa_?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes, "Let's go check, _daughter."_

Kanda placed her down and the two walked to the kitchen. When he realized that there was nothing that can be really called lunch, he closed the pantry and turned to her. Kanda looked at her, "Would you like a snack for now? I have to buy food. Once…Auntie Lenalee and Uncle Rabbit come, I'll go out."

The girl nodded and opened up the pantry door. She looked through and took out a few pudding cups. She closed the door with her foot, considering that that her hands were full. She placed them on the island counter and climbed up the high stool. Kanda gave her a spoon and not even five minutes pass until she was done.

"Yep, you have his appetite," Kanda said.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. Kanda told her to not move unless she wanted to fall and opened the door. Lenalee and Lavi were there with smiling faces on. Kanda let them in and Lenalee asked why he wanted them over. Kanda pointed to the kid on the stool, eating pudding and explained the situation. Lenalee squealed and went over by the child. Lavi congratulated him.

"Are you Auntie Lenalee and Uncle Rabbit?" Lila asked.

Lavi looked at Kanda, "You told her to call me Uncle Rabbit, Yuu?"

Kanda smirked and said, "This is Lila Yui Walker."

Lenalee smiled at the girl, "So, I'm your auntie!? Yay!"

"And I'm her Uncle Rabbit…" Lavi sighed.

"Can you watch her real quick? I have to go to the store to get food…She has Allen's appetite…This is going to be expensive…" Kanda sighed.

Lila glared, "Shut up, BaKanda!"

Kanda's heart stopped. It reminded him of Allen when he would say that. "Uncle Rabbit" frowned and looked at Kanda who turned around to change his clothes, considering he was still in his robe. He, then, walked out of the door without them answering him if they can watch her and without saying goodbye.

"So, were you friends with my mama?" Lila asked.

Lavi smiled sadly, "Yeah…He was a good friend of ours."

Lenalee picked up Lila and hugged her, "I'm sorry, Lila. If only I could save you two myself."

Lila bit her lip to restrain herself from crying, "Mama…he…saved me…"

Lila sighed sadly and asked if she could be put down. Lenalee did as she asked and let the girl go. The five year old ran to her suitcase and took out some things. Some were toys others were wrapped up in paper and a bow.

"These two presents are for you! Luckily, they were saved in the fire. Mama wanted to give these to you but didn't know how to," Lila said as she gave the gifts to Lenalee and Lavi.

They both opened the presents and Lenalee burst into tears. She covered her mouth with her hand and fell to the floor. Lavi widened his eyes and his eyes glassed over. The presents were a picture in a frame. The picture was of Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. It was the only picture where Kanda smiled and everyone was surrounding Allen. They all looked happy and everything.

"This was when…" Lavi started.

"…we were in high school…" Lenalee finished.

The two went towards the girl and hugged her in pity and sadness. Lila saddened as she hugged them back.

"We all had the same dream: to be a cop, but Allen…he wanted to be a musician. He dreamed every day to be one," Lenalee said.

Lavi nodded, "It was a crazy dream, but he had the talents for it. And we encouraged him."

Lila smiled as she heard about her mama. After a while of hugging her, Lenalee and Lavi sat down on the couch, inviting the girl to sit in between them. They were watching a movie when Kanda walked in. He looked at the movie they were watching. Anger build up in him as he saw it.

"You are letting her watch Scott Pilgrim VS the World!" Kanda yelled.

Lavi winced at the tone, "Well, all the movies you have are rated R! This is the only one that is the most appropriate."

"Oh, yes. Gay guys and lesbians are so appropriate," Kanda said sarcastically.

Lenalee turned around, "Don't worry, Kanda. I've seen this movie a lot of times. I made sure to cover up her eyes in the bad scenes, okay?"

Kanda sighed, "Whatever. You guys staying over for lunch?"

Lenalee and Lavi nodded. Lenalee asked, "You need help with anything?"

"Please," Kanda said. He turned to Lavi, "Uncle Rabbit, turn it back to TV and give her something _good_ for her to watch."

Lavi grumbled and turned it back to cable. They looked for a movie that was appropriate for her as Kanda and Lenalee went into the kitchen. Lenalee told him about how Allen gave Lila presents to give to her and Lavi. She showed him the picture and he snorted when she pointed out how Kanda smiled. Lenalee started telling stories about how she remembered them all being friends in high school. And when they went to college, no one forgot about each other. Kanda chuckled as she told him a funny story about Allen.

"Those were the good times…" Lenalee sighed. "Well, at least when Allen wasn't bullied."

"Yeah," Kanda said. "It was a hard time for him the most. Remember people would punch and kick him."

"Hey," Lenalee said. "Is there going to be a funeral for Allen…I would like to go…"

Kanda shrugged, "I don't know."

Lila turned around, "No. There isn't. I don't want one for Mama…I don't like funerals, because it's too sad. Plus, Mama said that he didn't want one."

Lenalee's face saddened, "Oh…"

"But I have some pictures of him if you want to look at them…" Lila said in a sweet tone.

"That would be great. But let me help your papa real quick."

Papa…That word made Kanda feel weird. He bit his lip and looked at his daughter, "Hey, when are you going to sing for me?"

Lila widened her eyes and blushed, "Um…I-I don't know…"

Lavi looked at her, "You sing?"

"A-a little…"

"A little?" Kanda asked. "Allen said that you inherited his musical talents!"

Lenalee giggled, "Please! Won't you sing?"

Knowing that she won't win the fight, Lila sighed and went to the front of the living room. Everyone gathered around to see and Lila scanned through some songs in her head. When she found one, she smiled. It wasn't her favorite song, but she liked it. Her favorite song was the one that her Allen taught her. The one that he tried to teach her on piano. But this one was her second favorite song.

As she took a breath, she opened her mouth to sing. The words of the song came out gracefully and beautifully. She sung loud and clear as the words left her small lips. Kanda closed his eyes and left to the childish yet good song. It was sung in Japanese and he was the only one who understood it, but still the other two grown-ups smiled at her voice.

_He was right_, Thought Kanda, _She has inherited his musical talents._

When she was done, she blushed furiously and rubbed her hands together. Lavi asked what song was it and she answered, "Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream by Miku Hatsune…"

"Sing another!" Lavi yelled.

"Uh..o-okay!"

For the rest of the day, she sung for them, but that night, she wondered where she should sleep. Kanda forgot to set up a place and he didn't want her to sleep on the couch, considering it was too hard and her couldn't sleep on the couch, because, well, he thought couched were made for sitting, not sleeping. So, he decided to let her sleep with him.

So, there they were. Sleeping in the same bed, backs touching each other. Lila hugged her small white teddy that Allen recently gotten her. She noticed how soft the bed was and how everything was white, except the dark blue robe on the floor and the black katana in the corner.

"Papa…?" She whispered.

"Hn?" He grunted.

"Did you really hate Mama?"

Kanda turned over to look at her, "…No…I never hated him…I just…When I heard the news, I was scared. I was so young and, even if he was younger, I could only think about myself. And since then, I regretted that."

"Mama forgave you anyway…"

"He did?"

Lila nodded, "He loved you…"

Kanda smiled, "…Well that's good, because I felt the same…And now, he gave me you. And that's the greatest gift anyone can have. Listen, I might not be the greatest father, but I'll try. I want to make you happy and protect you, okay? It's what your Mama asked."

Lila smiled, "I love you, Papa."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

* * *

**Okay, so I tried…Should I continue? Please leave nice reviews. Bye!**


End file.
